


No Mere Copies

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Back-To-Back Badasses, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: They aren't just copies of Kitana and Black Canary.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Mileena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	No Mere Copies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> Mortal Kombat isn't one of my main fandoms, but this ship sounded really promising to me. I'm still learning Mileena's voice and the world building.

The two off them were surrounded on all sides. The horde of attackers were pressing in, rushing in for the kill on the two women.

Laurel almost felt bad for them. Almost.

She and Mileena were back-to-back. Men fell to them, piling up around them. Blood soaking into the ground. Laurel’s screams. Mileena’s fangs. The martial skill and ferocity of both women. Sometimes a blow would connect with one of the women. That would be a mistake as the other woman would be even more brutal in her killing as revenge. 

When there was a pause in the attack, Mileena grabbed Laurel’s hand and pulled her into a bloody kiss. It was exhilarating, the taste of death on each other’s lips.

“You!” a female voice called out.

Laurel looked in the direction and saw a blue clad woman with combat fans. Her face was similar to the top half of Mileena’s, but her expression didn’t twist into the same sort of rage as Mileena’s, though the hate was the same.

“Is that your sister?” Laurel asked in a low voice that only Mileena could hear. She traced a black clad hand along Mileena’s face as she gave her a smile.

“It is.”

The attacking warriors stepped aside for their princess to pass through. Laurel moved to put herself in between Kitana and Mileena.

“You are from the Earthrealm. Why are you siding against your own world?” Kitana demanded.

“I’m from an Earth, just not that one. As for siding against Earth, I prefer to think of it as siding with Mileena. You could say we bonded over being treated as nothing more than copies.”

Laurel dropped into a comfortable fighting stance. She knew that she couldn’t under estimate Kitana, but she was looking forward to fighting someone that wouldn’t die so quickly from Laurel’s screams.

As Laurel and Kitana traded blows, Mileena watched in excitement as HER lover slowly killed Kitana for HER.


End file.
